


Sky go blue

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Sad, a lil' cursing, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sans, for the first time in his life, was stunned into silence. Every time something unexpected happened he always had a cheeky comment or some stupid pun, but this was just too weird for his mind to comprehend. It was too... wrong.





	1. Sans walks in on something important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans walks in on something he shouldn't have. 
> 
> What am I doing with my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys like this enough it might turn into a story

Sans, for the first time in his life, was stunned into silence. Every time something unexpected happened he always had a cheeky comment or some stupid pun, but this was just too weird for his mind to comprehend. It was too...  _wrong._

Before him, Mettaton ex and Papyrus lay sprawled over the couch with various... liquids... mixing together on their bodies. They almost seemed as shocked as he did, with their jaws slacking and eyes trained blankly on him. Sans dully noticed that they were still connected and leaking. 

Mettaton recovered first. "S-Sans, what are you doing here?" The skeleton under him suddenly flinched at his name and turned bright orange. "I thought you were-"

"I just came back for some cash... but..." Sans stupidly trailed off. 

Papyrus finally snapped out of his stupor, "Sans... I- where are you going? Sans!" 

But the tall skeleton's calls fell on deaf ears as he swiftly exited out of their home. He should've known. He should've seen it coming. How could he have been so blind? Papyrus was his beloved brother, his light shining the darkness, and yet Sans had blindly wandered about his pitiful life as if nothing was, or would, ever come to be. He saw every look his brother gave the damn robot, yet he never amounted it to more than admiration. He hadn't thought his brother would be capable of such emotions. Of such lewd acts... 

Sans didn't realize he'd teleported until cold water suddenly hit him, almost chest high. He finally noticed his rapid breaths and forced himself to slow down. 

_I'm sure it was some sort of misunderstanding... Papyrus was just... curious. Curious about how sex worked and... stupid stupid STUPID SCREW UP!_

Sans buried his head in his hands and groaned in frustration. He wished he'd never seen and never known. He interrupted Papyrus and now his brother was probably mad at him for being such a screw up. 

Without even minding the water, Sans wandered over to a submerged rock and sat down, the cold waves now lapping at his neck making him realize just how heated his bones were. 

"...Stupid..." He muttered. What was he supposed to do now? He was bound-

 _"...Stupid..."_ Sans spun around until he was face to face with an echo flower. After calming his racing soul, a skeletal hand reached out and slowly stroked it's glowing petals. He took a moment to look at where he actually was, and noticed a path off in the distance, probably on it's way to hotland. Looking up, his eyes caught sight of the countless gems embedded within the cave ceiling, and they somehow calmed his racing thoughts to the point of which he could think straight. 

Turning back to the echo flower, Sans did the one thing Papyrus would disapprove of most. "...have you ever tried to eat a clock?"

_"...have you ever tried to eat a clock?"_

"It's very time consuming." 

_"It's very time consuming."_

"Heh... heh..." Sans chuckled, feeling a little more lonely than he was before. After listening to the flower parrot his laughter for a few moments he decided if he stayed any longer he would probably end up staying there forever. 

_Where am I supposed to go now? Definitely not Snowdin's hotel, heh... I can't exactly just show up back at home after that either. Nobody would really want to host a pun spouting skeleton for more then a day though so that options out. Unless..._

Sans teleported among a certain fire elemental's trash cans, steadying himself on a wall before he knocked one over. A little heated tingle ran through his bones. He brushed it off and continued. This may not have been his best choice, but he wanted to be guaranteed a stay and a quiet mouth. He trusted Grillby more than over half the other monsters in the underground put together, not including his brother- . . . r i g h t ?

The small skeleton shook of the stab of pain in his soul and peeked around the corner, seeing nothing but snow and various monsters out doing their daily routines. Sans sighed and slipped in through the back door of his favorite restaurant, making up his moves as he went. After glancing around a little, it seemed Grillby wasn't much for furniture, seeing that barely anything other than a couple of chairs, a table, and several crates of back up supplies lined the walls of the spacious room. White eye lights brightened the pitch dark room and trailed over the shining wood to settle on the door in the corner. He could vaguely see shadows moving around and could hear voices drifting through.

"But I just don't understand  _why!"_ That would be the fellow fish. 

"Calm down and think, buddy." The local bear. 

"Yeah. Don't worry! You'll find someone and you can be happy..." Dogamy. 

"...just like us!" Dogeressa. 

"Find yer'self a REAL man!" Drunk bunny. 

"GRILLBY!" 

...Papyrus.

Sans' soul hammered in his rib cage as he crept closer to the door, itching to hear the conversation. 

"Yes, Papyrus? What's wrong?"

"HAVE YOU SEEN SANS?"

"I'm sorry... I haven't. What's going on?"

"HE... SAW SOMETHING AND RUSHED OUT... HE NEVER GAVE ME A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN..." 

Sans waited pensively in silence a few moments. 

"Papyrus... Whatever happened, Sans will definitely come back. I have no doubt in my mind."

"BUT..." 

"He may-"

Sans tensed as a sudden howling broke through the precious conversation. He suddenly wanted to curse lesser dog for being so bad at poker, even if he did win almost twenty G off of him. 

Once the noise was quelled the conversation resumed at what seemed to be the same place. "Sans be lazy, and he may put things off, but he could never leave you even if he wanted to."

"...THANK YOU GRILLBY. YOUR KINDNESS IS APPRECIATED." 

"You're welcome. Oh, Papyrus..." 

"YES?"

Sans felt another surge of warmth, straight to his skull. Pushing past it, he focused back on the conversation. 

"Just remember to apologize to him... alright? Whatever he saw... if it was enough to make him run out without an explanation, then it must have terrified him." 

"OF COURSE. THANKS AGAIN!" 

"No problem..." 

The front door slammed shut.

"...No problem... at all......"

Sans dreaded the moment when he would see Papyrus again. He would have to someday soon, that was a given, but what would be said? What excuse would he be given? Who was at fault for what happened? His for not alerting them of his presence? Papyrus' for not being careful? ...Mettaton's for corrupting his brother...?

_No that's stupid... like Grillby said... I need an explanation._

Sans' bones felt like they were on fire. 

He should be going to find Papyrus, but all his conflicting emotions were confusing him to the core and he didn't know how his suddenly showing up would effect the situation either. For all he knew, Mettaton was still with Papyrus. It was logical after all. He could see the robot refusing to enter the grease bucket of Grillby's and he sure wasn't-

...Sans creased his brow bone in confusion as the room swayed before him.

He hit the floor with a dull thud. 

 

 

Sans groaned softly. Everything ached and he felt like he was on fire. Why wasn't he in his bed? Must've fallen asleep at his post again. He tried to open his eye sockets, but they seemed to be glued closed. He squirmed a little then grudgingly tried again. This time, he opened them to a waving fire right in his face. He flinched away by instinct alone, but quickly calmed once he realized that he was looking at Grillby. 

"Sans! Are you okay?" The fire elemental asked tersely. 

"H-huh?" Their voices seemed far away and it felt like something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what. He struggled to sit up. 

Grillby quickly slid his burning hands under the small skeleton and lifted him in one effortless lift. He was carried to and dumped unceremoniously on a nearby chair before the fire elemental sat across from him. Sans inched away from the burning heat without even realizing. 

"What happened? What are you doing here? Papyrus has been looking for you all day." Grillby shot one question right after the other, making Sans' head spin. 

"I uh..." A skeletal hand gripped his head while anonymous thoughts swirled just out of his reach. "Wait... you said Papyrus was looking for me? Why?"

A frown could almost be seen in the flickering flames. "He said you saw something and left without an explanation. You shouldn't be here Sans. Go back to Papyrus and apologize for wha-"

Sans suddenly gasped in pain as a knife seemed to go through his skull. Everything came back at once, invading his head and making him writhe. Through the chaos his eyes laid upon a grinning black figure in the corner, but just as fast as it appeared it was gone and the small skeleton was left panting while Grillby steadied him with a hand on his shoulder. The small skeleton wanted to swat away the practically painful warmth. 

"Are you okay? What was that?" 

"Hey... Grillbz... ya wouldn't mind if I..." Sans swallowed roughly, "stayed here with you for awhile?" 

The flames grew a little higher. "Why?"

"Heh... I just, uh... need to figure something out." He mumbled, watching rejection rise up in the fire elemental's excuse for a face while sweat gathered on his skull.

"I already called Papyrus as soon as I found you here." Came the answer. 

Sans' eye lights flickered out of existence, leaving twin voids without emotion. 

"I won't let you stay... but is there anything I can get you?" Grillby asked, drifting toward the kitchen. Sans shot him down and put his head on the table. 

About a minute of silence later, a distant door slammed open, probably kicked, and thudding footsteps sounded with each one dropping like a stone into Sans' non existent stomach. 

"SANS!" The door slammed open and sudden light burst into the room. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" 

The small skeleton swallowed his emotion and slipped smoothly into his trademark grin. "Hey, Paps. I'm real sorry about leaving like that. You were probably worried about-"

"I WAS WORRIED!" Papyrus suddenly seemed incredibly fragile. "WHEN YOU LEFT I THOUGHT-" in the distance heels clacked loudly against the floor boards, further lowering Sans' mood "-YOU WEREN'T GOING TO-"

"Papyrus!" Called a metallic voice. "There you are! Did you find him?" Papyrus indicated to the less than pleased skeleton across the room. Mettaton leaned dramatically against the wall, "Honestly Sans, you didn't even give us a chance to explain. We ended up looking all over the underground for you!"

Sans clenched his mouth shut, anger rising despite his every move he made to keep it bottled. 

"Shouldn't you be apologizing for that?"

_Don't react._

"You put us through a lot of trouble you know." 

_Don't. React._

"METTATON YOU DON'T-"

_Don't React. Don't react._

"Don't worry sweety I got this." 

_Don't just don't for Papyrus for Papyrus just don't don't..._

"WAIT, I NEED TO-"

_Don'tdon'tdon'tdon'tdon't_

"calm down, now and-"

"ENOUGH!" Sans exploded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think??? I guess?


	2. *Insert unique and interesting title here*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GEEZ cool it Sans ya gonna start throwin' bones

Sans could count on one hand the number of times in his life that he had raised his voice. It came up to five now. He mildly realized that every time before now it was because Papyrus was in serious danger. So now as Sans forced himself to take shaky breaths, he realized that for basically the first time in his life he had stood up for himself. 

It was terrifying. 

Every eye in the room was trained on him, and not a sound was heard, but his own heavy breathing and rattling bones. 

_Oh stars... heh... heh... what have I gotten myself into? I've never lost my cool like that before._

Mettaton tried to appeal, "S-Sans, what's gotten-"

"Quiet I said!" He snapped automatically. Sans slipped out of his chair and without a word, began to pace despite the clicking of bone against bone. 

When he had shouted earlier for everyone to stop, he definitely had a reason in mind. He wasn't stupid enough not to. So what was he mad about? He had a good reason, but under the judging stares of his friends and family his resolve crumbled away like dust. 

_Just focus on the thing that's been bothering you ever since you left home. Yeah. But... what if it makes Papyrus hate me? What if they actually do love each other? But it might be one sided... Papyrus wouldn't understand how to spot to signs of fake emotion and Mettaton is an actor._

His bones were on fire.

 _And what was that robot thinking, strutting in here and pointing out all_ my _mistakes? What's his problem? Did he do that to Papyrus too? I need to have a talk with them. But just one at a time... if Mettaton is a manipulator like I think he is then he should be far away from my bro when it's time... but what if he doesn't want to?_

Sans paused in his mental tirade when a migraine suddenly decided to make itself known. This was too much. He was burning from the inside out, the entire room was waiting for him to explain something  he didn't understand, he still hadn't justified his actions when he left the house so suddenly,  _and_ he had a migraine. 

Worst day of his life. No bones about it. He was expected to turn something out of nothing. Well... he'd survived more than any of these monsters knew, so he could survive a little social humiliation if it came to that. 

"...I need to talk to my brother in private." Sans finally said, forcing both his bones and breathing to calm. 

Without a word, Papyrus followed him out the door and into the cool snow outside, eliciting a sigh from the burning skeleton. 

"So what's wrong?"

The small skeleton immediately jumped into action, "what exactly is your relationship with Metatton?" 

"We're just dating..." 

" _Just_ dating? That's it?" Sans furiously kicked up snow as he resumed pacing. "Then how about you explain what you were doing with him on the couch?" 

Papyrus grimaced and blushed at the same time, "That's normal as long as each monster feels it's the right thing!"

"And where'd ya hear that?"

"There was a dating book I found that said those exact words." Papyrus confirmed his own words with a nod. 

"And where'd you find the book?"

"Does it matter?" 

Sans knew a guilty brother anywhere, "you got it off Mettaton, didn't you?"

Papyrus didn't seem to find anything wrong with it, for he gave a little nod.

"Who was the author?"

"The author?" Papyrus cocked his head in thought, sweating too much.  "Erm... now that you mention it I don't really remember seeing- Sans? Where are you going?"

The short skeleton stuck his head through the door and in the most expressionless voice he could muster, called out, "I need to talk to the glitter bucket for a sec," before promptly ushering his brother back inside and waiting in the snow for the glitzy robot. His smile stretched wider when his orders were followed without question. Maybe he should get angry more often. 

"'glitter bucket'? Really?" Mettaton scoffed. "Even froggit could come up with a better insult than that." 

Sans shrugged, his grin becoming a little more plastic than before. "I was on the spot. So anyway, I've got a couple questions for you." 

"Fire away." The robot said with a shrug. 

"Did you happen to give Papyrus a book?" He asked casually. 

"A few actually." Mettaton pretended to observe his nails.

"Care to share the titles?"

"Hmm..." The robot thought dramatically for a few seconds, ushering Sans' rage further. "One was called 'The Knight And The Queen'... another was 'Dating For The Inexperienced'-"

"What was that last one's author?" 

"Micheal Leonardo." Mettaton smirked gleefully.

Sans' grin didn't have an ounce of truth. "Oh really?"

"Do I look like a liar to you?"

"You look like a piece of scrap metal that someone dumped glitter over in a weak attempt to make it look nice." Sans leaned closer. "In short, you look like trash both inside and out to me." 

Mettaton put his hands on his hips and leaned downward, making obvious hints about the size difference. "Speak for yourself darling."

Sans' magic flared against his will, sending a blue pulse to his eye before he could quell it. The robot trash seemed curious, but didn't say anything. Instead, they stood unblinking at each other as vague undecipherable conversation noises came from inside. 

Finally, Mettaton broke the silence with a sigh, "if we're going to fight, why not get it over with now?"

Sans hunched his shoulders against an invisible wind to hide his flinch, "Nah, fighting isn't really my thing. I have a better idea." Blue magic suddenly forced the robot flat to the ground. "Why don't you leave and  _never come back?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello cliff hanger my old friend...


	3. Let's just put some random words here... who even looks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MTT COOL! IT YOU TOO SANS! GET BACK HERE! NO BLASTERS!!!

Sans' blue magic was wrenched from his grip and his eye lights vanished from existence as he stood frozen, leaning almost painfully backwards. Mettaton's hand had come so close to his face that he had felt the breeze it left behind and heard the swooping noise that came with it. That attempted slap was even more proof of how horrible the robot truly was, especially what with him only having one HP.

"You think you can just force me out? You actually think you can make me just get up and leave? Well I've got news for you,  _darling."_

"Oh?" Sans asked, his strained grin stretching wider. "Let's hear it then." 

Mettaton's hands flew to his hips, "If you want me to leave, then make me. Until then, me and Papy are going home to finish what we started." The robot turned to leave, but stopped when a violent shudder ran through his body. When he looked behind him, the short skeleton was gone. 

***

Sans' torso clattered to the floor while his legs hit the chair he had been aiming for, but apparently teleporting when you were in a blind rage was a bad idea. All the while, Alphys screamed in the background while her instant noodles flew to the floor. 

"W-W-W-WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" She squealed. 

Sans' mind vaguely registered that there was some very adult content paused on the yellow monster's computer screen. Not that he would've gotten any reaction out of the usual stuttering mess that ran from the room. "Hey Alph." 

Alphys' gasping breaths filled the time it took her to hide the evidence of her sin, all while Sans merely stared at the clean, white ceiling and wonder what the fuck was he going to do about the glam toaster. 

"S-sans...?" Alphys stuttered, after the silence became suffocating. The skeleton only hummed in response. The sweaty dinosaur continued, "What are you doing here?"

"...Wasting away." He replied after a moment's silence. 

"What's wrong?"

"I've got a question for you." Hazy eye lights settled on the dinosaur.

Alphys crouched beside the upside down skeleton, worry etched on her face. "What is it?"

Sans took a deep breath. "What are you supposed to do when someone steals the only thing you care about in life and then they smash it repeatedly against a wall until it's a pile of dust and broken pieces?" 

"U-uh..." Silence dominated the room. "I d-don't think I can answer that question without... m-more context." 

The short skeleton slid the rest of the way to the floor with a dull thud. "Figures." 

"S-sans... what happened?" Alphys asked, timidly inching closer. "You look awful."

A skeletal finger was waved at her. "Hey, this is the best I've looked in years." 

The dinosaur gave him a disbelieving look. The bags under Sans' eyes was eternally present, even on the good days, but for once they seemed larger, as if they were trying to spread further and further until consuming his entire body. His clothing was twisted and wrinkled, complete with stains and tears. 

"On the inside of course," the skeleton added, slowly sitting up with a groan. It was mildly true, he realized. It'd been a long time since he'd focused so hard on anything but puns. It was clearing his head. "Got any food?"

Alphys gave him a look, but didn't draw him out, "Y-yeah. Just instant noodles, though. You still want some?"

"Yeah." 

The dinosaur shuffled around the room, microwaving the noddles and fetching the chopsticks while Sans simply lay on the floor like a rag doll. When the food was finally offered to him, the chopsticks were ignored completely while he downed everything in one go. 

Alphys bit her tongue while she watched her sacred Japanese culture be vandalized. "So wh-"

"Why did you build the glam bucket?" Sans interrupted. 

"E-excuse me?"

"...Mettaton."

"O-oh..." Alphys didn't know whether or not she should be offended that her greatest creation got called a 'glam bucket'. "Well... you of all people should know that you need to present something to become royal scientist... it's been that way for y-years." 

"Couldn't you just drone about quantum physics or make a robot that  _doesn't_ crush your hopes and dreams?" 

_Crap. Said too much._

"What did Mettaton do? I know he's s-stubborn and a little self-centered, but he'll apologize when it's needed." Alphys defended. 

"I wonder about that." 

"Sans." 

"What?"

The dinosaur leaned over his limp form. "Maybe it's something  _you_ did that made him lash out." 

Now it was Sans' turn to be confused.  _"Excuse me?"_

"Y-yeah..." Alphys almost backed out on her lecture. "It's normal for someone to defend themselves when accused, so maybe Mettaton just felt that he wasn't the one at fault and when you got mad at him, for, uh, whatever, he felt like you should've been the one apologizing! O-or... something..." 

Sans eye lights vanished. "Whatever you say, Alph." He stood and wandered toward the exit. "Whatever you say." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if it sucked


End file.
